creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Präsenz II
=''Die Präsenz''= Hoffnungslos Aus den Notizen von Pauline Rau Ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, wie ich es lebend aus der Schule geschafft habe. Ich bin wirklich nicht eine Sekunde davon ausgegangen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es nicht verdient. Schnulzig? Vielleicht, aber ich schreibe das hier ja nur für mich. '' ''Unter den Schülern, die an diesem Tag für immer verschwanden... Da waren bessere Sportler als ich, schneller und stärker, da waren haufenweise Leute, die klüger waren als ich, fast jeder von ihnen war mutiger als ich und keinem von ihnen kann vorgeworfen werden, sie wären keine besseren Menschen gewesen als ich. Ich heiße Pauline Rau. Alleine der Name klingt schon nach einem langweiligen Gesicht in einer langweiligen Menge. '' ''Ich habe also keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft habe. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, wurde mir klar, dass das Ding mich jagen würde. Wäre mir unter den möglichen Verstecken nicht das Anwesen der Sabelheims eingefallen, wäre ich jetzt vermutlich tot. '' Die Tür stand offen, der Flur war wie leer gefegt. Pauline strich über die teure Tapete. Die Sabelheims waren wirklich die reichste Familie in... Sabelheim. Gewesen. Wenn Vince es aus der Schule geschafft hatte, dann war er jetzt wohl Alleinerbe. Pauline seufzte. „Bin ich herzlos? Sollte ich jetzt um alle trauern“, fragte sie in den Raum hinein, der an den Flur anschloss und vermutlich eine Art Eingangshalle war. Der Raum schwieg vorwurfsvoll. Vermutlich hatte er Recht, immerhin hatte sich Pauline nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, irgendjemanden zu retten. Hätte sie jemandem helfen können? „Im Notfall sollte man sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben“, verkündete sie trotzig und trat in die Halle hinein,„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich konnte kaum klar denken!“ Der Raum blieb stumm und Pauline schnaubte. Sie war nicht schuld. Prüfend ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Wenn die Sabelheims weg waren, dann war der Mann ohne Gesicht hier gewesen, oder? Würde er wiederkommen? Aber die ganze Stadt war mittlerweile ausgestorben, also war es egal. Genauso wie es egal war, wem nun was gehörte. Pauline schnupperte und folgte dem Duft von Gulasch. Wäre doch schade, wenn alle Lebensmittelvorräte einsam verschimmelten, oder? Tatsächlich führte die Duftspur in die Küche. Pauline beugte sich über die Töpfe und Pfannen auf dem Herd und beobachtete das Fleisch, das friedlich anbrannte. Dann stellte sie den Herd aus und sah sich weiter um. Als erstes fielen ihr die Soßenflecken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf, sowie das Messer, das sich entgegen aller Klischees nicht in die Wand gebohrt hatte, sondern auf dem Boden lag. Pauline hob es auf und wühlte mit der anderen Hand in ihrer Hosentasche. Schließlich fand sie ihre obligatorische Packung Taschentücher, die man immer dabei hat, aber nie findet, wenn man sie braucht. Während sie die Klinge mit einem gräulich angelaufenen Stück Papier von Fleischsaft und Soße befreite, überlegte sie, was hier passiert war: Jemand, vermutlich Vincents Mutter, hatte das Mittagessen gekocht. Dann war der Mann erschienen und sie hatte das Messer geworfen. Immerhin wusste jeder, dass sich das gruselige Monster mit herkömmlichen Waffen töten ließ... Haha, nein. Bedächtig betrachtete Pauline ihr Spiegelbild. Braunes Haar, durchschnittlich lang, braune Augen, keine besonderen Gesichtsmerkmale, gewöhnlich Alltagskleidung, nicht dünn und nicht dick... Wenn jemand nach der langweiligsten Person der Welt gesucht hätte, er hätte Pauline übersehen. Aber sie hatte ihr Ventil gefunden, sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, aus der Masse hervorzustechen: Sie war gemein, ihre Zunge war spitz, sie hatte keine Gnade und kein Mitleid. Ohne zu wissen weshalb, befestigte sie das Messer an ihrem Gürtel. Hier würde es sich eine Weile aushalten lassen. Bis sie sich genug erholt hatte, damit sie den Ort verlassen konnte. Vermutlich waren die meisten einfach weggefahren, hatten die Stadt verlassen. Pauline sah zur Decke. Wo war der Gesichtslose gerade? Was, wenn es mehrere gab, wenn sie sich über die Stadt verteilt hatten? Sie sollte sich zumindest ein wenig im Haus umsehen. Sicherstellen, dass sie alleine war. Sie nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand. Es mochte nutzlos sein, aber die Illusion von Schutz beruhigte sie. - Die meisten Zimmer im Haus waren geradezu langweilig harmlos. Es war ein leeres Haus, dessen Bewohner von einem Gesichtslosen verschleppt worden waren. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Der einzige Raum, der ihr Interesse weckte, war der, dessen Tür mit dem Namensschild ''SETH versehen war: Er war fest verschlossen, der Griff war blockiert und im Innern hörte sie ein leises Rattern, wie von einer Maschine. Pauline war keine Expertin, aber sie meinte sich zu erinnern, dass verschlossene Räume in Horrorgeschichten entweder Leichen oder wichtige Hinweise beherbergten. Vor allem, wenn sie von Innen verschlossen waren. Das Problem mit verschlossenen und blockierten Türen war, dass sie sich nicht so leicht öffnen ließen. Oh, dachte Pauline,'' danke, Captain Obvious''. Sie blickte auf das Messer in ihrer Hand. Vermutlich würde es ihr hier nicht viel helfen. Aber vielleicht wenn sie... Pauline stutzte. Unter ihr, im Flur, hatte jemand etwas gesagt. Sofort hielt sie den Atem an und lauschte: „Es tut mir leid, Vincent. Wirklich.“ „Vergiss es einfach. Vermutlich ist es bei dir nicht anders.“ „Also gut, dann weinen wir eben später. Wo ist das Zimmer deines Onkels?“ „Oben.“ „Okay. Wenn sich etwas bewegt, schlag es mit dem Brecheisen.“ „Und wenn noch jemand hier ist?“ „Dann schlag eben nicht so fest.“ Die eine Stimme war eindeutig Vincent. Er lebte also. Das war gut. Die andere Stimme kannte sie nicht. Das war schlecht. Sie hatten ein Brecheisen und würden es auch nutzen. Ebenfalls schlecht. Sie stand hier im plötzlich leeren Haus der Sabelheims. Mit einem Messer. Sogar ziemlich mies. Pauline hielt die Klinge vor sich wie ein Schwert und trat zurück. Zeitgleich lächelte sie so liebenswürdig, wie es ihr möglich war. Sekunden später kamen sie die Treppe hoch: Vincent, hager, blass und düster, wie man es von einem reichen Jungen namens Vincent erwartete, direkt neben einem größeren, blonden Jungen mit Brille, einem Nerd wie im Bilderbuch. Leo Corey, erinnerte sie sich, der Schulsprecher. Als die Jungen sie sahen, stockten sie. „Pauline?“, fragte Vincent zögernd. „In Fleisch und Blut.“ Ihr Lächeln versuchte irgendwie das Brecheisen in Vincents Hand zu ignorieren. Es war ein großes Brecheisen. „Ich dachte, dass hier wäre ein gutes Versteck“, erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Vincent seufzte. „Offenbar war es nicht gut genug.“ Pauline spürte die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Jungen und versuchte, etwas aufmunternd zu klingen: „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht allen gut.“ „Du glaubst, sie sind alle tot“, korrigierte Vincent. „Ja, schon...“ Vincents Grinsen war verbittert: „Immerhin leben wir drei noch.“ Es folgte eine kleine Runde Datenaustausch. Pauline musste zugeben, dass die Geschichte der Jungen wesentlich aufregender war. Wenn auch nicht laut. „Also, unsere Hoffnungen liegen in einer E- Mail, die vielleicht nicht geschrieben wurde, gesendet über ein Netzwerk das mittlerweile vermutlich zusammengebrochen ist, an einen Computer in einem fest verschlossenem Raum?“ Leo und Vincent sahen sich an. „Super Zusammenfassung“, meinte Leo. Pauline seufzte. „So wie ich das sehe, müssen wir sie aufbrechen. Irgendwelche Ideen?“ „Ideen? Nein“, schmunzelte Vincent, „Brecheisen? Ja.“ Damit wandte er sich zur Tür, hob besagten Gegenstand und schlug mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür. Das Holz splitterte, gab ein Loch frei, Vincent griff hinein, schob etwas beiseite und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. „Und so, Kinder, benutzt man ein Brecheisen.“ „Wenn es dumm wirkt aber funktioniert...“ Die Tür sprang auf und Vincent bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Das Zimmer von Vincents Onkel war ein vollkommenes Chaos. Es wirkte tatsächlich, als habe der Bewohner wahllos Sachen durch die Gegend geworfen, nur um dem Klischee eines Nerds gerecht zu werden. Die hintere Raumseite, Seth Sabelheims Kampfstation, war jedoch so ordentlich, dass man eine waagerechte Linie zwischen heilloser Verwüstung und akribischem Reinigungswahn ziehen konnte. Pauline wollte sich gerne noch etwas umsehen, aber aktuell gab es wohl wichtigeres zu tun: Vincent saß bereits am Hauptcomputer und tippte, und Leo durchsuchte einen Notizblock nach den jüngsten Einträgen. Pauline sah sich nicht weiter um, stand jedoch einfach nur da und war nutzlos. „So... Äh... Wisst ihr, ob Walden noch da ist?“, fragte sie beiläufig. „Wieso willst du das wissen? Damit du dich an ihm abreagieren kannst?“, erwiderte Vincent kalt, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Pauline wollte etwas erwidern, hielt es für den Moment jedoch für besser, zu diesem Thema zu schweigen. „Wenn er, oder jemand anderes von der Familie Gris noch leben würde, hätten wir jemanden, der mit der Biostromanlage umgehen kann“, sagte Leo gelassen. „Na und?“ Vincent öffnete den E- Mail Ordner und blickte auf den Ladekringel, „Das Haus hat noch Strom und beliefern können wir es eh nicht.“ „Aber die Lebensmittelläden.“ Leo blätterte eine Seite weiter und ließ die Augen über das Papier wandern. „Ich habe vor, Sabelheim zu verlassen, aber zu Fuß oder auf Rädern gibt es genau einen Weg aus diesem Nest, und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wird sich Slender Man darum bereits gekümmert haben.“ Pauline sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du meinst, er hat die Sabelheim - Brücke zerstört?“ Leo riss eine Seite aus dem Block, faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie in die Tasche. „Was war...“ Leo legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Leute“, sagte Vincent erleichtert, „Ich hab sie, aber sie ist auf englisch.“ „Lass mich lesen“, sagte Pauline begeistert, endlich nützlich zu werden, „Ich bin gut in englisch.“ „Englisch ist meine Muttersprache“, erwiderte Leo ruhig und löste Vincent auf dem Stuhl vorm Monitor ab. „Lasst mal sehen.. Hallo Seth, du hast Glück, dass du mich erwischt hast. Ich muss verreisen und habe nur noch mal meinen Ordner gecheckt. Hör zu, wenn das, was du mir hier erzählst, stimmt, dann steckst du ziemlich in der Scheiße. Sigma - Strahlung wurde bisher nur bei Objekten und Personen gemessen, die Kontakt zu Slender Man hatten. Wenn er hinter diesen Vorfällen in eurer Stadt steckt, dann könnte es gefährlich sein, sich in die Angelegenheit einzumischen. Nicht nur Slender Man ist gefährlich, du musst dich auch vor seinen Untergebenen in Acht nehmen. Vor allem Slender - Fanatiker und Proxys können zur Gefahr werden, beide folgen ihm bedingungslos, die einen aus religiösen Motiven, die anderen aufgrund einer Gehirnwäsche. Ich werde dich an dieser Stelle nicht mit wissenschaftlichen Details belästigen, die du weder nutzen noch verstehen kannst, sondern mich auf dein Überleben konzentrieren: Ich habe mir eine Karte von Sabelheim angesehen. Wenn die Brücke einstürzt, dann kann man die Stadt nur noch auf dem Luftweg verlassen. Da ihr keinen Flughafen habt, brauch er also nur noch den Funkverkehr stören und ihr sitzt fest. Niemand hört euch schreien. Sollte die Brücke intakt bleiben, verlasse die Stadt. Slender könnte sich Sabelheim einfach für eine Weile als Jagdrevier gewählt haben. In diesem Fall nimm so viele Kinder mit wie möglich. Er sollte irgendwann Interesse an der Stadt verlieren. Sollte er hingegen die Brücke zerstören, will er die Einwohner, oder einen Teil von ihnen, gezielt jagen und um jeden Preis erwischen. In diesem Fall könnte eine weitere Person involviert sein, ein Untergebener des Slender Man, der ihn aus persönlichen Gründen um Hilfe gebeten oder versehentlich angelockt hat. Das Ausschalten dieser Person würde Slender Man nach kurzer Zeit in sein normales Muster zurückfallen lassen, nach dem er sich selten zeigt und nie lange an einem Ort bleibt. Sollte er eigenständig die Jagd begonnen haben, kannst du nur hoffen, dass du lange genug überlebst, damit die Leute doch auf die Situation der Stadt aufmerksam werden und einen Helikopter schicken. Versuche auf keinen Fall, Hilfe über das Internet zu erbitten. Das Kollektiv hat alle Netzaktivitäten im Auge. Also, hier ein paar grundlegende Tipps, die Professor Vogel mir gegeben hat: # Elektrizität: Slender Man meidet elektrische Geräte und Funkwellen. Er orientiert sich selbst durch eine bestimmte Art von Strahlung oder Wellenfrequenz und hat daher Schwierigkeiten, sich in der Nähe von elektrischen Magnetfeldern etc. zurecht zu finden. Sei dir trotzdem nicht zu sicher, Slender Man kann die Geräte stören und wird vermutlich sehr früh die Stromversorgung der Stadt lahmlegen (Hoffe, dass du diese Mail noch bekommst^^). # Nahrung und Medizin: Du kennst das Lied von den Zombies: Du brauchst Ressourcen um zu überleben. Am besten stellst du irgendeinen Lebensmittelladen sicher und passt auf die Notstromaggregate auf. Gleiches gilt für eine Apotheke. # Waffen: Slender Man ist nach allem was ich weiß unsterblich und ziemlich unverwundbar. Er scheint durch Elektroschocks, selbst durch leichte, irritiert zu werden, und kann weder durch Blei gehen noch sich in oder aus eine® Bleikammer teleportieren. Verletzen wirst du ihn vermutlich nicht können. Viel wichtiger sind Waffen als Verteidigung gegen seine Verbündeten: Wenn es blutet, kannst du es töten. # „A Freak like me needs Company“: Ich weiß, du bist introvertiert wie eine Auster, aber du solltest nicht alleine sein. Slender Man greift am ehesten einzelne Personen an, er meidet große Menschenmassen. Zu Beginn seines Angriffs wird er die Menschen in Panik versetzen und im Chaos seine ersten Opfer sammeln, dann wird er Jagd auf Einzelpersonen und kleine Gruppen machen. Geht immer mindestens zu fünft. # Fester Standpunkt: Neben den sichergestellten Versorgungslagern solltest du ein festes Quartier haben. Es benötigt Platz, so viel Stromversorgung wie möglich und eine Sprinkleranlage, denn Slender Man beherrscht Pyrokinese. Außerdem sollte es nicht zu abgeschieden sein, deine Villa fällt flach. # Im dunklen Wald: Slender Man lebt eigentlich im Wald. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, aber halte dich von Wäldern fern. # Cyanide and Happiness: Slender Man hat irgendeine Verbindung zur Psyche und verbreitet Angst. Nervennahrung, Zucker, Schmerzmittel, Aufputschmittel, all das sollte die Psyche stärken und deine Resistenz gegen Slender Man erhöhen. Für jetzt ist das alles. Ich muss los. Sei so gut und bleib am Leben, ja? Carl.“ Leo wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Das war alles.“ Vincent nicke knapp und ließ sich auf eines der Sitzpolster fallen. „Was denkt ihr? Stimmt das alles?“ „Haben wir eine andere Wahl, als uns darauf zu verlassen?“, entgegnete Leo nachdenklich. Pauline lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte, ihre zitternden Hände zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Brücke kontrollieren?“, schlug sie zögerlich vor und sah abwechselnd zu Vincent und Leo, „Um zu wissen, wie's aussieht. Wenn sie zerstört ist, dann gehen wir zur Farm und sehen nach der Familie und dem Strom. Abhängig von den Ergebnissen befolgen wir dann diese Tipps, ja?“ Sie sah die beiden Jungen erwartungsvoll an. Leo griff zum Notizblock, den er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, und notierte sich die Tipps. Dann ging der zu einer Ecke des Raumes und holte einen alten Rucksack hervor. Er war schwarz und mit Motiven aus Nightmare before Christmas ''verziert. „Ich habe irgendwie meinen Ranzen vergessen“, meinte er, „und ich glaube, ein Rucksack könnte nützlich werden. Was meint ihr?“ - ''Aus den Notizen von Pauline Rau Im Grunde wussten wir drei, dass die Brücke zerstört sein würde. Trotzdem war es ein Schlag für uns. Auf dem Bauwerk brannten noch Autowracks aus, unter ihm gähnte der Abgrund, gefolgt vom strömenden Fluss. Als ich in die Tiefe blickte, fühlte ich einen leichten Stich im Herzen. Meine erste gute Idee und es wird ein Reinfall. Hätte Leo diese Idee gehabt, dann wäre die Brücke vielleicht noch heil gewesen. Wie auch immer, unser nächstes Ziel war die Gris Farm. Während des ganzen Weges habe ich mich mit Vincent gestritten. Ja, ich war eine Tyrannin, ich habe Waldens Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber gerade deswegen ertrug ich den Gedanken nicht, dass Walden einfach tot sein sollte, dass seine Zeit so kurz gewesen sein sollte. All meine Taten ihm gegenüber bauten darauf auf, dass er die fröhlichen Zeiten später nachholen würde. ''Es klingt egoistisch, aber Slender Man war in meinem Lebensplan nicht vorgesehen und ich gebe ihm die Schuld für alles. '' Der Regen verzerrte sich grotesk, als Slender Man aus der Luft quoll wie eine in Zeitraffer entstehende Gewitterwolke. Pauline machte entsetzt einen Schritt zurück, während sich eine Aura uralter Angst auf den Pfad legte, sich mit dem allgegenwärtigem Regenschleier vermengte und alle Freude aus dem Leben zu ätzen schien. Das Radio in Vincents Rucksack begann zu stottern. Slender Man stand einfach da und sah sie an. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Pauline, dass sie Nasenbluten hatte. Die Jungen schienen ebenfalls wie gelähmt. Dann griff Leo in seine Manteltasche und zog sein Radio hervor. Es rauschte und knisterte ebenfalls. Langsam und bedächtig hielt er es Slender Man entgegen. Das Rauschen wurde lauter, dann gab es einen kleinen Knall und das Radio verbreitete nur noch Stille. „Das...“, kommentierte Leo schwach, „...ist mal wieder ganz klasse.“ Etwas zischte. Dann wuchs etwas aus dem Rücken der Präsenz: Vier lange, scharfe und spitze Tentakeln, schwarz und erfüllt von kaum zu erkennenden, rhythmischen Bewegungen. „Ich habe eine Idee“, hauchte Pauline. „Wegrennen?“ „Allerdings.“ Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen wirbelten die Jugendlichen herum und liefen los. „Wohin?“, fragte Vincent. „Weg hier“, entgegnete Pauline bestimmt. Das war der Moment, als Slender Man erneut vor ihnen in der Luft erschien. Nun kam er direkt auf sie zu, die Fangarme gespreizt. „Umdrehen!“, rief Leo. Pauline warf sich herum, aber in dieser Sekunde erfasste sie eine Welle von Grauen, als würde eine eiskalte, rostige Säge, getränkt in Alkohol, ihren Kopf systematisch aufschneiden, als würden sich rotierende, dünne Nadeln in ihr Hirn bohren. Sie schrie, rutsche im Schlamm aus und fiel. Sie fiel mit dem Gesicht in den Moder, schmeckte Matsch und Blut, fühlte stechenden Schmerz, als ihr Knie auf einen Stein traf. Durch den Schleier aus Wasser, Erde, Haar und Blut sah sie Vincent und Leo rennen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie gestürzt war, redete sie sich ein. Sie wollte rufen, aber Schlamm floss in ihren Mund und sie würgte. Dann kam die Taubheit. Sie sickerte aus der klirrend kalten Luft und in ihre Knochen, tünchte sie in Starre und Bedeutungslosigkeit. Wie Frost legte sie sich über ihren Körper, kroch durch ihre Venen wie Eiswasser. Pauline wahrt ihre Sicht schwinden, der Regen wirkte plötzlich lächerlich laut. Ihr Körper zuckte und sie erbrach sich. Sauer riechende, viskose Substanz mischte sich mit der braunen Brühe, die vor ihrem Gesicht im Regen kochte. Er stand direkt über ihr. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber sie wusste es. Sie lächelte trocken. Hatte sie es nicht gesagt? Sie war nichts besonderes. Sie war die Nervensäge, die zuerst starb. Ein erbärmliches Ende für ein Leben, dessen Erbärmlichkeit sie erst jetzt begriff. So viele Dinge, die sie nie getan oder gesagt hatte, so viele Dinge, die sie ungeschehen oder ungesagt hätte machen wollen. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf hörte sie Stimmen. Gab es also Engel? "Nicht für mich", vermutete sie. Ihr Lächeln wuchs. Wobei sie ein wenig Erfahrung mit Engeln hatte. Vor allem mit diesem Engel. Alle guten Dinge waren wohl drei, hm? „Wann... werde ich es endlich lernen?“ Die Präsenz III Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Lang